1. Field
The present disclosure relates to memory devices, e.g. static random access memory devices, in particular local write and read assist circuitry for memory devices, and to electronic devices comprising these memory devices.
The present disclosure further relates to a method for writing a cell of a memory device, e.g. a static random access memory device.
2. Description of the Related Technology
In static random access memory (SRAM) it is desirable to save power. Low voltage operation is thus preferred. Although this reduces the power consumption, this can lead to a number of issues with, for example, process variability resilience, cell stability, read current, and write margin.
It is known to save, energy consumption during write operations by using a reduced voltage swing on the global bit lines and only a full voltage swing on the local bit lines. In order to convert the reduced voltage swing on the global to the full voltage swing on the local bit lines, which is needed to preserve the write margin, conventionally a strobed local write receiver (sense amplifier) is used. However, this approach has been found to have some disadvantages, in particular complex timing and associated power consumption.